Life, Feelings & Toughts of Albert Wesker
by Roxanna Wesker
Summary: Albert Wesker era una persona complicada y que no solía exteriorizar sus pensamientos. Por eso, nos adentramos en su mente en treinta momentos cruciales de su vida, en los que conoceremos mejor a este villano. Dedicado a las fans de Albert Wesker. T por precaución.
1. Tal vez

Hola ^^

Estoy aquí, de nuevo, esta vez con "_"_, que como supondréis, tiene como protagonista a Albert Wesker. Por supuesto, aparecerán otros personajes de los videojuegos, y quizás algún OC de relleno(aquí no saldrán ninguno de mis OC habituales, tales como Roxan, Reynald, etc.). Esta historia se basa en una tabla de 30 momentos que encontré en internet y me encantó, y que desde un primer momento supe que sería para mi amado Wesker *¬* Ok no XD Sin más demora, vayamos con el primero...

**_PD: Este capítulo se sitúa en 1998, justo antes del incidente de la mansión._**

* * *

_**Life, feelings & thoughts of Albert Wesker**_

**Capítulo 1:**_ Tal vez_

Wesker era una persona a la que le gustaba tener todo planificado: cualquier imprevisto que pudiera alterar sus planes, y al instante le buscaba una solución, que solía hallar al poco tiempo.

Sí, Albert Wesker podía calificarse como alguien meticuloso, cauto y ambicioso. Siempre aspiraba a lo más alto, y a lo largo de su vida le había proporcionado un buen resultado. Se había convertido en alguien importante para Umbrella junto con su compañero William Birkin, siéndoles asignadas las investigaciones y misiones más importantes.

También se había convertido en el alto cargo de los S.T.A.R.S, en su Capitán. El líder de aquél grupo de soldados, supuestamente cualificados, a los que llevaría al mismísimo infierno.

Wesker había visto y comprobado las habilidades y debilidades de los dos equipos, Alpha y Bravo, centrándose en el suyo.

Sabía que Jill Valentine era muy hábil en el combate, al igual que mostraba una gran pericia a la hora de abrir cerraduras y resolver enigmas. Chris Redfield también era bueno en el campo de batalla, pero sus continuas imprudencias debidas a su obstinación y testarudez continuas eran una desventaja considerable.

Barry Burton era como un padre para el equipo, amante de las armas pesadas y padre de familia... Cosa que podría usar a su favor si se requería. Joseph Frost, especialista en vehículos, entusiasta, joven, y muy curioso. Demasiado para el gusto de Albert. Brad Vickers era el piloto y recolector de información del equipo Alpha: se había ganado el sobrenombre de "Corazón de Gallina" o "La Gallina Vickers" debido a su falta de entusiasmo al enfrentarse cara a cara con el peligro.

Era un equipo con un poco de todo. Fácil de manejar para Albert, a los que tenía ya totalmente controlados y engañados.

Todos pensaban que, a pesar de que él fuera alguien frío y poco expresivo, era un gran Capitán.

Una ancha sonrisa ocupó el rostro de Wesker: eran tan patéticos... Tenía a todos comiendo de la palma de su mano. Pronto los conduciría a su fin: no lograrían sobrevivir a aquella pesadilla que había tomado la Mansión Spencer.

Y no sospechaban nada. Eran tan crédulos e ilusos... Si ellos supieran.

Albert estaba ansioso por ver las caras de sorpresa de ellos, quizás los afortunados que logren sobrevivir un poco más que el resto, cuando lo supieran _todo. _Cuando los dejara tirados a su suerte con aquellas criaturas, no mucho más peligrosas que todas las trampas y rompecabezas que habían en la Mansión.

Wesker cogería los datos y pruebas y se marcharía para no volver. Le esperaba un buen puesto entre las filas de la H.C.F.

Era hora de largarse antes de que el barco se hundiera, y pronto.

Lo mejor del plan era el virus que Birkin le había entregado: el T. Con él Wesker se convertiría en alguien muy poderoso... Un Dios entre simples mortales.

¿Pero... y si _tal vez _saliera mal?

No, no era posible. Wesker lo había planeado todo, y debía salir perfecto. Sí, así sería.

Wesker se subió al helicóptero con la Samurai Edge entre sus manos, sentándose en la fila de asientos paralela al asiento del piloto. El resto del Equipo Alpha entró y tomó asiento. El sonido de las aspas cortando el aire, y el ruido del rotor poniéndose en marcha rompió el silencio que se había formado entre los del equipo. Wesker frunció las cejas hacia abajo y miró su arma. La escrutó con la mirada, pieza por pieza, y se detuvo en el símbolo de los S.T.A.R.S.

_¿Podría salir mal? ¿Tal vez debería dejar estos planes y continuar con mi vida y mi trabajo? Tal vez mi sitio sea éste..._

Wesker sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que dejar de pensar en estupideces y no echarse para atrás: él no era así. Tal vez aquellos chicos estuvieran ablandándole... Aquél era un motivo demás por el que debía eliminarlos: no debía haber debilidad o compasión alguna.

Y aunque Albert no lo reconociera, _tal vez _le hubiera cogido cierto cariño u afecto a su nuevo trabajo y sus subordinados...

* * *

¿Os ha gustado? Sé que es corto, no es exactamente un drabble pero tampoco un capítulo normal... Es algo parecido al One-Shot. Solo que aquí habrá 30 XD Espero que os haya gustado este primer tema ^^

PD2: Como ya sabéis, los reviews son el combustible de los escritores, así que no olvidéis comentar ^_^


	2. Dos son mejor que uno

Antes de nada, quería agradecer el review de Lirionegro y el fav. ¡Muchas gracias a los que estáis empezando a seguir la historia!

Y, que sepáis que esto es una especie de reto para mí. Son 30 temas, treinta capítulos. Nunca antes había hecho un fic y lo había terminado, y espero poder hacerlo con este, además de con Afterlife Love y I love you?. Tranquilos, podré con todo XD Es que no paro quieta, y cuando me viene una idea, tengo que plasmarla o no me quedo tranquila. Así que, disfrutad de este segundo tema que dedico a Lirio, Yui Daishi y trudes 193, que parece ser que es de habla anglosajona, por lo que deduzco o que sabrá español o la historia le habrá llamado tanto la atención que usó un traductor XD

¡Que disfrutéis!

PD: Este episodio se ambienta en 2004, unos meses antes de lo de España. Aparecerán Ada y Krauser, además de Albert ^_^

* * *

**Capítulo 2**:_ Dos son mejor que uno_

Wesker bufó, desesperado por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Miraba de reojo tras los anteojos de sol a sus dos subordinados, Jack Krauser y Ada Wong, realmente estresado por los gritos e insultos que se dirigían como niños pequeños en una rabieta. ¿Cómo podían llegar a ser tan inmaduros?

-¡Estúpido mastodonte!

-¡Zorra de rojo!

Albert se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y suspiró. A Wesker le extrañaba que no se hubieran lanzado cuchillos o explosivos todavía. ¿Que por qué no intervenía? Porque ambos eran un caso perdido, y Wesker no pensaba ser el árbitro de Krauser y Ada en todas sus peleas. ¿Por qué no podían solucionar sus diferencias en otra parte? ¿Disfrutaban viéndole perder los nervios?

-Esta misión es _mía, _Wong-le advirtió Krauser a la mujer de rojo.

-Pero yo soy más eficaz e inteligente que tú. Me merezco esta misión mucho más que él, ¿no crees, Jefe?-inquirió Ada, mirando directamente a Wesker y volteándose hacia él.

Krauser también se giró hacia su Jefe, con una expresión vacilante y frustrada a la vez en el rostro. _Esto es una pérdida de tiempo..._, pensó Albert. Wesker apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazó sus manos enguantadas ante sí.

-La misión será de los dos-determinó Wesker, mirándoles fugazmente tras las gafas de sol.

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamaron ambos agentes, incrédulos.

-No voy a desperdiciar más tiempo presenciando vuestras rabietas. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, como continuar investigando el caso de España-dijo Wesker poniéndose en pie.-Krauser: tú sigue tratando de contactar con Saddler. Haz todo lo necesario para ganarte su confianza y conseguir la muestra de las Plagas. Ada: tú le supervisarás y conseguirás la muestra en caso de que _tu amiguito _no lo haga. ¿Queda claro?

-No pienso ser la niñera de nadie-protestó Ada, mirando con desprecio a Jack.

Krauser puso los ojos en blanco y carraspeó.

-Espero que asumáis vuestra responsabilidad y cumpláis con vuestro trabajo, o sufriréis las consecuencias.

Wesker era muy estricto con las misiones y sus subordinados, y esta vez no sería la excepción. Ada era buena espía, y siempre cumplía sus misiones de manera eficiente y sin ayuda alguna. Era muy auto suficiente y suspicaz.

Krauser era... Bueno, al fin y al cabo era Jack Krauser. Wesker no menospreciaba sus habilidades en combate ni su ímpetu, pero no era tan independiente y perspicaz como Ada. Aun así, no era mal subordinado... Si le pagabas bien, claro.

Pero había algo en Ada... Que le hacía pensar que no era de fiar. Ella pensaba que sería la que vigilaría a Krauser, siendo justo al revés.

Una de sus responsabilidades en ese caso, sería analizar cada paso de Ada. Si Krauser encontraba algo sospechoso, lo reportaría inmediatamente a su Jefe. Y Wesker sabía que Jack estaría encantando de poner a Ada contra la espada y la pared.

Antes de salir, Wesker les dijo:

-Escuchadme bien: se que vuestra relación no es precisamente buena, pero no quiero ni una sola chiquillada en este caso. Si os mando a los dos, no es por castigaros, es para que aprendáis a trabajar en equipo aunque no os llevéis bien. Dos son mejor que uno. Si el Plan A falla, tendréis que poner en marcha el Plan B entre los dos. A lo largo de vuestra carrera como espías o mercenarios tendréis que trabajar con gente a la que detestaréis, os lo digo por experiencia, pero tendréis que trabajar codo con codo si queréis salir adelante. Sed profesionales y dejad a un lado los sentimientos, buenos o malos, o os costará la vida a ambos.

Ada y Krauser escuchaban, sorprendidos por el consejo que Wesker les estaba proporcionando, absortos. Wesker paseó su mirada del uno al otro y suspiró.

-Yo también trabajé con personas que odiaba, pero tuve que centrarme en mi objetivo y olvidarme de mi animadversión hacia ellos. Hacedme caso y esta, y todas las misiones en las que colaboréis los dos, saldrán bien-Wesker cerró la puerta tras de sí y se marchó, dejando estupefactos a Ada y Krauser.

Wesker jamás había aconsejado sobre nada a nadie, y menos de una manera personal. Albert se percató de que acababa de darles a sus subordinados una especie de lección moral y laboral.

Y no se arrepentía de ello. Wesker siempre trabajó solo, sin la colaboración de nadie, pero se había dado cuenta que de vez en cuando no venía mal un par de manos más.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, y ya sabéis, ¡dejad comentarios!


	3. El Lado Oscuro

Antes de dejar paso al capítulo, agradezco mucho a **fatty rose malfoy **su review y el que siga la historia. ¡Muchas gracias a los que leen y comentan!

PD: Este capítulo se sitúa en 1998, justo en Code Verónica, antes de que Claire se encuentre con Wesker en la entrada del palacete en Rockford Island.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: **_El lado oscuro_

Wesker observó impasible el bombardeo a Rockford Island. Explosiones y disparos retumbaban en los oídos del ex-Capitán. Si había alguien vivo allí, no duraría mucho. Y, Alfred Ashford no tardaría en caer.

Albert sonrió. Y todo, era obra suya. Con la aprobación y colaboración de la H.C.F, claro. No habían opuesto resistencia alguna, ya que ellos estaban tan interesados como él mismo en conseguir el Virus T-Verónica. Pero para eso, tendría que tomar el cuerpo de Alexia y extraerlo de él.

Y se suponía que ella estaba criogenizada desde los doce años. Él mismo trabajó con ella. Y no negaba que la niña era todo un prodigio, pero muy ambiciosa. Era irónico: Birkin y ella jamás se soportaron, y eran prácticamente almas gemelas. Ambos consumidos por la avaricia y el poder, que les llevaron a autodestruirse. Aunque Alexia fue más prudente e investigó el T-Verónica más a fondo, sumiéndola en un largo letargo de quince años, en vez de convertirse en el monstruo en el que mutó su antiguo colega y compañero William Birkin.

Wesker suspiró. Había oído que Alexia despertaría pronto, arrasando con todo lo que hubiere a su paso. Y debía anteponerse a eso. No debía permitir que ella despertase, si no, lo tendría crudo para conseguir la muestra. A pesar de sus nuevos poderes, no sabía a qué se enfrentaba. Y podía ser más fuerte que él, aunque no le gustase el aceptarlo.

Oyó unos pasos de alguien corriendo. Probablemente de una fémina. Wesker sonrió con malicia al ver que se trataba, nada más y nada menos, de la mocosa Redfield.

Claire se dirigió a la entrada del palacete, quedándose paralizada al oír la voz de un hombre a su espalda que caminaba, con paso vacilante, hacia ella.

-Saludos, tú debes ser la adorable Claire Redfield-la aludida se giró con lentitud.

Claire frunció el ceño y le escrutó con la mirada. Después, le preguntó exaltada:

-¿¡Quién es Usted!?

Él se seguía acercando a Claire.

-Digamos que tan sólo soy un fantasma que regresa para espantar a tu querido hermano, Chris-dijo él, recibiendo una expresión de asombro por parte de la joven.

-Wesker...-musitó Claire, sintiendo una pequeña punzada en el pecho.

-Parece que no hay mucho que explicar, ¿no? Yo fui el que atacó esta isla y quien pensó que podrías estar dando vueltas por aquí.

Wesker subió los escalones, sin dejar de mirar a la atemorizada Claire, que se pegó a la puerta que tenía tras de sí. Él soltó una carcajada cargada de maldad que logró ponerle los pelos de punta a Claire.

-Mucho mejor para mí ahora que el gato trajo esta agradable sorpresa-comentó Wesker.-Tu siempre tan cariñoso hermano definitivamente aparecerá.

Claire temió por Chris.

-Debo agradecerte por ser tan buena carnada-prosiguió él.

-No sé lo que hubo entre ustedes dos, pero se equivoca respecto a él. Mi hermano no es la clase de persona que Usted piensa que es.

Claire estaba resultando ser más irritante de lo que esperaba Wesker.

Él alargó la mano, y sin miramiento alguno tomó del rostro a Claire, acercándola a él.

-¡Desprecio a Chris!-exclamó Wesker.

-¿Qué va a hacerle a él?

A Wesker le sorprendió, y para mal, al tener la osadía de preguntarle eso. Wesker le asestó una fuerte bofetada con el reverso de loa mano que le mandó volando por los aires. Claire cayó de costado con bastante fuerza en el duro suelo de piedra que había a los pies de Wesker. Bajó las escaleras hacia ella, mientras Claire trataba de recuperarse del golpe. Claire trató de retroceder en cuanto vio que Wesker se situó a su lado, alzando la bota militar y obligandola a tumbarse de nuevo. Colocó la bota sobre su hombro, recibiendo un pequeño quejido de dolor por parte de ella. Claire trató en vano de quitarse aquél peso del hombro.

-Oh, cómo gimoteará tu hermano al verte morir-Wesker rió brevemente, de nuevo.

Un molesto pitido, proveniente del transmisor de oreja que llevaba, captó su atención. Colocó su mano en el auricular y dio paso a la llamada.

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamó él.-¿Qué cosa?-Wesker se apartó de Claire y caminó un poco.-Quédate ahí. Ya voy.

Claire aprovechó la llamada y trató de ponerse en pie, pero Wesker se giró y le asestó una patada en el rostro que le tiró de nuevo al suelo, bocabajo.

-Parece que pueda que me seas de más utilidad. Te voy a dejar vivir un poquito más-declaró Wesker, caminando hacia el pequeño patio de piedra que había en la entrada del palacete.

Antes de marcharse, miró a Claire sobre su hombro, dejando una estela roja con el paso de su mirada felina que se ocultaba tras las gafas de sol. Claire abrió los ojos de par en par, y Wesker despareció ante sus ojos con un salto sobrehumano.

Sí, ahora Wesker ya no era humano. Ni lo sería jamás.

Ahora era del "Lado Oscuro"

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado el cap, y ya sabéis, ¡dejad reviews!


	4. Es mejor así

**Bueenas, lectores ^^ Gracias por los reviews... Y si, estoy un pelín obsesionada con Wesker. Bueno, un pelín que en realidad es mucho xD Dejo paso a este capítulo, situado en 1990, en el que Albert tiene 30 años y conoce, y después abandona, a la madre de Jake, cuyo nombre y profesión me he inventado xDD**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: **Es mejor así

Wesker arrugó la nariz y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada en cuanto los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana e incidieron en su rostro. Dejó escapar un leve gruñido, y tanteó la mesita que había a su lado en busca de sus gafas de sol. Tras tirar al suelo varios objetos, entre los cuales se hallaba un vaso de agua casi vacío, se dio por vencido. Quiso seguir durmiendo, pero un exquisito aroma a café le obligó a levantarse. Se vio reflejado en el espejo, con tan sólo un pantalón negro por pijama, y con el cabello totalmente desordenado.

Suspiró, y se percató de que había una pequeña marca rojiza en su cuello. Frunció las cejas hacia abajo y se aproximó aun más al espejo. Analizó la marca detenidamente, llegando a la conclusión de que eso no era la mordida de un zombie, si no un chupetón.

_¿Pero qué demonios hice anoche?_, se preguntó Wesker, pasándose la mano por la nuca y mirando desconcertado su reflejo.

Buscó por la habitación su camisa, también negra. Al observar con detenimiento la estancia, se percató de que esa no era su casa. Era un apartamento. Wesker se asomó a una de las ventanas, viendo un paisaje nevado bastante bonito. A lo lejos había un cartel, junto a una carretera, en el que rezaba: "_Bienvenido a Edonia"_

_¿Edonia? ¿Qué hago yo en Edonia?_

-¡Albert! ¡Por fin estás despierto!

Wesker se giró lentamente al oír la dulce voz femenina. Una mujer, unos años más joven que él, sostenía una taza humeante de café entre sus manos. Se la tendió, con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa. Wesker la cogió, mirándole desconfiado.

-No muerdo-dijo ella.-A no ser que quieras…

Albert alzó las cejas. Tomó un sorbo de la taza, saboreando el café. Wesker le escudriñó con la mirada, analizando cada centímetro de su misteriosa acompañante. Era una chica de estatura normal, delgada pero voluptuosa. Su melena rizada pelirroja le llegaba hasta los hombros, con algunos mechones cayéndole en el rostro. Tenía unos ojos azules grisáceos muy parecidos a los suyos. Y, si no se equivocaba, ella llevaba puesta su camisa negra.

-¿De qué nos conocemos?-preguntó Wesker, contemplando cómo ella se servía otra taza de café.

-¿No me recuerdas?

Albert negó con la cabeza.

-Soy Odette, Odette Muller. Nos conocimos anoche en un bar de por aquí… Estuvimos charlando y bebimos más de la cuenta. Y… Bueno. Seguro que ya supondrás el resto-narró ella.

Wesker estaba sorprendido. Y de sí mismo. Él no se acostaba con la primera chica a la que conocía. No era de ese tipo de hombres.

-Me comentaste algo de que trabajabas para Umbrella, y que por eso estabas aquí…

El asombro de Wesker iba a mayor. Tuvo que estar muy borracho para contarle ése tipo de cosas a una total desconocida.

-Oh, no te asustes, yo también trabajo para Umbrella. Soy novata, aun, pero quiero ascender a lo más alto en la cúspide de la bioquímica. Me parece un campo de lo más interesante…

A Wesker le empezaba a caer bien la chica. Asintió y bebió de nuevo café. Aunque, aun desconfiaba de ella.

-¿Y dices que nos conocimos en un bar?

-Sí.

Wesker asintió de nuevo. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pero no uno de esos incómodos y con los que deseas acabar pero no sabes cómo. Era agradable. Tras casi diez minutos de silencio, Odette habló:

-¿Quieres que vayamos a dar un paseo? A pesar del frío y la nieve, se puede ver un paisaje precioso…

A él le gustó la idea. Aceptó gustosamente.

Durante el paseo, ambos se conocieron mejor. Descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común. Música, hobbies, aficiones, libros, películas…

Aquél fue el inicio de una amistad, que más tarde se convirtió en un noviazgo.

* * *

-¡Albert! ¡Por favor, no te vayas! ¡Yo te quiero…! Te lo imploro… Perdóname.

La voz quebradiza de Odette, sus lágrimas, sus súplicas… Estaban matando poco a poco a Wesker. Cogió su maleta y salió apresurado del piso que ambos compartían. No quería permanecer más tiempo allí.

Odette le había traicionado. Jamás esperó algo tan ruin y maquiavélico de una persona tan inocente y buena. Albert había puesto toda su confianza en ella, le había dado todo, logró que Odette estuviera en lo más alto junto a él en Umbrella. ¿Y cómo se lo agradece? Vendiéndole. Usándole.

Pero Wesker había aprendido la lección: no confiar en nadie jamás, no volver a ser piadoso ni amable. Ése sería el nuevo Albert Wesker: un hombre frío, serio y desconfiado. Porque eso era lo que Odette había provocado.

Odette Muller resultó ser un topo perteneciente a una organización anti-Umbrella que sólo quería llevarle a la bancarrota. Se infiltró como una más, y tuvo cuidado de escoger las compañías adecuadas para obtener lo que necesitaba.

Y, tras tres años de relación, lo había descubierto todo. Wesker estuvo en el lugar adecuado y en el momento ideal para escuchar una conversación telefónica que sacó a la luz todo.

Ahora se marchaba del piso en Edonia en el que los dos residieron antaño. Pulsó un botón para llamar al ascensor. Odette le seguía, llorando, suplicando que le perdonase. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Wesker entró en él.

-Wesker, ¡yo te quiero! Por favor, no me dejes. Podemos hablarlo, solucionarlo-siguió rogando ella, mientras trataba de respirar con normalidad.

El ascensor se fue cerrando poco a poco, y antes de que iniciara su descenso, Wesker respondió:

-Es mejor así.


	5. Telaraña

**Este capítulo se sitúa en Resident Evil Code Veronica, antes y durante la pelea Wesker vs Alexia**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: **_Telaraña_

Otras de aquellas molestas arañas escalaron la pernera del pantalón militar de Wesker. Sacudió la pierna, tratando de quitárselas de encima por cuarta vez en lo que llevaba de día. La frialdad glacial de la Antártida apenas le hacia efecto, aunque sus pómulos se tornaban cada vez más rojos a causa del frío. Hizo un mohín, pisoteando aquellas endiabladas arañas. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo, machacando a unos minúsculos enemigos, cuando debería estar saliendo ya de allí con el T-Verónica en sus manos. Se ajustó las gafas de sol, que se habían deslizado hasta el dorso de su nariz.

Wesker fijó su mirada en una telaraña que cubría la mitad de la pared. Una avispa luchaba por libarse de la pegajosa sustancia de la que estaba hecha, pero una araña, considerablemente de mayor tamaño que el resto, devoró al insecto sin piedad alguna. Provocó una burlona sonrisa en Albert, que imaginó por un instante que la avispa era Chris Redfield, y que él era la araña, poderosa, despiadada, impávida… Que despedazaba a su enemigo sin obstáculo alguno. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Wesker, y no fue por el frío precisamente. Lo provocó el solo imaginar el placer que iba a proporcionarle matar a Chris Redfield con su propias manos.

Jamás pensó que su antiguo subordinado, uno de sus mejores hombres, iba a causarle tantos problemas. Era tan solo un humano. Aunque, Wesker reconocía que Redfield era alguien con mucho coraje, sin temor a nada y dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por muy riesgosa que sea. Pero su cabezonería y su continua insistencia en meterse donde no le llamaban a veces le metía en problemas, provocando que sus caminos se cruzasen. Él mismo se había enredado en la telaraña que Wesker estaba tejiendo cuidadosamente.

Wesker se preguntó, ¿si mataba a Redfield, después que? ¿Iría a por el resto de S.T.A.R.S para acabar el trabajo que Némesis no logró realizar en el Incidente de Raccoon City? ¿Estaría para siempre anclado a su pasado, teniendo que enfrentarse a sus antiguos subordinados para siempre? ¿Se sumiría en la monotonía de una batalla constante, de clichés de películas sobre héroes y villanos?

Si Wesker había cedido su humanidad y lo había arriesgado todo, había sido para evitar precisamente todas esas incógnitas. Se suponía que podría eliminarlos con un leve movimiento gracias a sus poderes sobrehumanos, que sería alguien importante en este nuevo mundo lleno de armas biológicas y no un villano de segunda clase fácil de derrotar. Si no actuaba rápido, todo lo que estaba haciendo no iba a servir para nada. El estar pisando arañas tampoco le ayudaba en algo, tan sólo para desatar un poco de su rabia.

Wesker gruñó. Giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia el hall de la Mansión Ashfor, muy parecido a la Mansión Spencer, en el que se hallaba Alexia aguardando a su llegada. Abrió las puertas de la majestuosa mansión, y trató de reprimir su sorpresa al ver a Alexia, tan majestuosa, altiva, en lo alto de la escalera, mirando a Albert como si de un insecto se tratase. Iba ataviada con un largo y elegante vestido violeta, unos guantes blancos de seda hasta los codos y un colgante negro con una joya roja engarza a él adornando su cuello de cisne. Ella continuaba mirándole, con superioridad, analizando al hombre rubio que también le contemplaba desde la zona inferior del hall.

Alexia soltó una carcajada malévola, que era bien parecida a la de él mismo. Wesker avanzó unos pasos hasta situarse cerca del primer escalón.

-Al fin te he encontrado, Alexia. Ven conmigo-dijo él, apretando los puños, en un tono imperativo.

Ella volvió a reír. Albert comenzó a subir las escaleras, cautelosamente. Sus anteojos de sol habían desaparecido hace un buen rato, quería mantener un contacto visual directo con Alexia, demostrarle que él no era un humano normal y corriente.

-Eres responsable de la creación del Virus T-Verónica…-pronunció él, deteniéndose a unos cuantos escalones de distancia de ella. Agachó unos instantes la mirada, y dijo:-Y ahora la única muestra que existe está en tu cuerpo.

Alzó la mirada de nuevo y miró con gran determinación a la joven Ashford, que le escuchaba atentamente. Sus cejas estaban ligeramente arqueadas, y sus ojos azules no reflejaban sentimiento alguno.

-La quiero. ¡Ahora!-él extendió la mano hacia Alexia.

-¿La quieres?-preguntó ella, al fin.- ¡No eres digno de su poder!

Alexia volvió a proferir otra carcajada. Una diminuta sonrisa, desfiante y burlona, surcó sus labios. Inició su descenso por las escaleras, extendiendo los brazos. Su vestido comenzó a desaparecer bajo las llamas que su cuerpo emitía, aunque a ella no parecía afectarle. Su cuerpo entero se vio envuelto por un fuego intenso, que hizo desparecer cualquier rastro de su aspecto humano. La piel de Alexia se había tornado verde, al igual que las protuberancias, los retazos de piel verde de aspecto escamoso que ahora rodeban sus brazos, su pelo, sus genitales y sus piernas.

Esta vez Wesker no ocultó su asombro. Entreabrió la boca y abrió los ojos, como un par de ríos de lava, de par en par. Cuanto más se aproximaba ella a él, Albert retrocedía. Su ceño ahora estaba ligeramente fruncido. Alexia alargó un brazo y le propinó un golpe que le hizo dar una voltereta hacia detrás en el aire, aunque cayó apoyado sobre una de sus rodillas y una mano sin rasguño alguno. Ella saltó, y Wesker esquivó ágilmente antes de recibir otro golpe.

-¡Tú te vienes conmigo!-exclamó Wesker.

Un chorro de fuego salió propulsado del brazo derecho de Alexia. Wesker saltó y comenzó a correr por la pared evitando que el fuego le alcanzase. Cogió impulsó y le asestó un puñetazo a Alexia. Fue en el momento en el que ella lanzó otra llamarada cuando ambos se percataron de que Chris Redfield había estado conemplando la batalla tras una columna. Wesker le miró, y exclamó:

-¡Chris!

-¡Wesker!-replicó Chris.

Albert fue a su encuentro, pero una de las llamaradas alcanzó su brazo y tuvo que retroceder.

-¡Chris, ya que eres uno de mis mejores hombres, te dejaré que te encargues de esto!

Wesker huyó mientras pudo, saliendo del hall con el fuego alcanzándole por poco. Le había quedado muy claro que Alexia era muy poderosa, más que él. Y había estado a punto de ser su presa. Miró por encima de su hombro la puerta por la que acababa de salir, y esbozó una sonrisa de lado.

-Ya estás enredado en la telaraña, Redfield…

* * *

**¿Os sorprende saber que sigo viva? xD Lamento haber tardado tanto. Me lesioné el brazo izquierdo haciendo gimnasia, y además estaba muy ocupada con los estudios. Agradezco los reviews que me dejáis, ¡espero que este episodio os haya gustado! Hasta pronto ;)**


	6. Nuevas Heridas

**Capítulo 6 Nuevas Heridas**

El repiqueteo de los casquetes de bala cayendo al suelo fue uno de los pocos sonidos que Wesker acertó a oír, como un leve rumor apenas audible. Los oídos le pitaban, y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Una voz lejana le llegó, en un susurro, que en realidad fue un grito. A duras penas, dedujo que los incesantes gritos provenían de la joven espía, Ada Wong. Aun tumbado en el suelo, respirando dificultosamente, abrió los ojos poco a poco. Se percató al instante de que sus gafas de sol habían desaparecido de su rostro, y que de sus oídos descendía un hilillo de sangre, producto de una conmoción cerebral leve.

Alcanzó a escuchar otra voz, esta vez masculina, con un tono áspero y grave, ligeramente ronco. Al principio no supo de quién se trataba, pero al tratar de incorporarse se encontró con un cuchillo clavado en su abdomen-lo que explicaba por qué su suéter negro estaba empapado, al parecer con su propia sangre-que prácticamente le indujo a pensar quién era: Jack Krauser.

De repente todo se esclareció. Recordó con total claridad que Krauser había irrumpido en la base de la organización, mientras que Ada y él discutían sobre lo sucedido en España-una coincidencia bastante fortuita-. Ella aseguraba haberle entregado la auténtica muestra de Las Plagas, pero Wesker no era estúpido, y reconocía algo falso en cuanto lo veía. Y, a la par que ellos platicaban, Krauser destrozó las cámaras de seguridad y eliminó a todo aquel que se interpuso en su camino. Armado con una TMP, unas granadas y su cuchillo, fue capaz de dejar fuera de combate a Ada, y tras una encarnizada batalla contra Wesker, le asestó un golpe con su brazo mutado y le apuñaló en el abdomen. Las razones por las que se vio movido, la venganza.

Y Wesker se sintió, por una fracción de segundo, patético. ¿Cómo aquél estúpido había logrado derrocar a un futuro dios? _Quizás no es estúpido, Albert. Le has subestimado, y eso ha jugado en tu contra._

No le dolía el tener un cuchillo enterrado en su estómago, sino el hecho de haber sido derrotado por Jack Krauser. Por la parte física no estaba preocupado en absoluto, mas su orgullo estaba herido, como si hubiese sido acuchillado hasta la saciedad. Aquel insolente iba a pagarlo muy caro. Nadie se enfrentaba a Albert Wesker y se iba de rositas.

Ya en pie, aun aturdido, extrajo el cuchillo, sintiendo un leve cosquilleo. De haber sido otra persona, ya estaría muerto. Arrojó el arma blanca a un lado, una mueca de disgusto cruzando su enfurecido rostro, como si se tratase de un juguete de plástico. Caminó, erguido, con la gracia y delicadeza de un felino. Sin detenerse, recogió del suelo su Killer7, junto con un cargador completo de siete balas. Tenía tres más en uno de los bolsillos internos de su chaqueta de traje gris, cuyo paradero desconocía.

Pero con siete balas tenía más que suficiente para acabar con Jack Krauser.

Ada Wong, a cinco metros de su Jefe, trataba de mantener a raya a Krauser. Esta vez había pillado desprevenido a todo el mundo, y más todavía teniendo en cuenta de que ella misma se había encargado de eliminarle. Quizás se precipitó al anunciar su muerte, quizás ni siquiera debería estar allí. Estaba arriesgando su vida por el ingrato, prepotente y narcisista de Albert Wesker. Y lo hacía porque aun le debía la vida tras lo de Raccoon City, y quería saldar su cuenta lo antes posible. Pero de las mil oportunidades que podía tener, escogió la de enfrentarse a un tipo el doble de alto que ella, con físico de culturista, infectado con Las Plagas, con sed de venganza y probablemente loco. _Perfecto, Ada. Sencillamente perfecto,_ se reprochó con sarcasmo.

Aunque por ahora tan solo tenía un par de moratones y varios rasguños, tenía el pálpito de que en cualquier momento moriría en sus manos.

-¿De verdad crees que te voy a dar la satisfacción de matarme?-provocó ella, esquivando grácilmente un golpe de Jack, que gruñó como respuesta.- ¿Es esto todo lo que tienes?

Ada sabía que el provocarle no iba a mejorar las cosas, pero se divertía mosqueándole, a pesar de que eso ponía en riesgo su propia vida.

-¡Ada!

La aludida giró el rostro, contemplando, con una gran alegría, que Wesker estaba a la perfección. _Krauser, tienes los minutos contados…._

-¡Wesker, a menuda hora despertaste de tu siesta!-respondió ella, provocando que se distrajese.

Krauser, aprovechando la ocasión, le asestó una fuerte patada en el costado a Ada, que cayó al suelo jadeando por el dolor.

-Creo que va siendo hora de que te eches tú una siesta, de la que no despertarás, zorra de rojo…-susurró Jack, con una sonrisa burlona.

-Menos cháchara y más actuar, Krauser-espetó el rubio, alzando la Killer7 y apuntandóle a la cabeza.

-¿Otra vez? ¿No has tenido suficiente, Wesker?

Justo en el momento que Wesker fue a apretar el gatillo, Krauser alzó su brazo con un grito ronco.

Lo que antes fue un brazo musculoso, se fue convirtiendo en un amasijo de músculos y huesos expuestos, de los que caía un líquido verdoso que desprendía un fuerte olor poco agradable al olfato. Los huesos se unieron, formando una cuchilla de aspecto letal. Krauser sonrió de lado, de forma socarrona.

Ambos comenzaron a aproximarse, lentamente. Wesker apuntándole y Krauser cubriéndose con aquella enorme cuchilla que ahora formaba parte de su brazo.

Y, en una simple fracción de segundo, ocurrieron tantas cosas a ojos de Ada que no le dio tiempo a procesarlo.

Wesker apretó el gatillo repetidas veces, Krauser esquivó las balas y atacó al rubio con su brazo mutante, rasgando el suéter negro y la piel de su abdomen. Ada abrió los ojos de par en par, observando atónita como su jefe comenzaba a chorrear sangre.

El tiempo pareció pararse, como si fuera a cámara lenta. Krauser se giró hacia ella dispuesto a repetir el proceso con ella.

Y otro reguero de sangre cubrió el joven rostro de la mujer de rojo. Krauser cayó desplomado al suelo, un orificio de salida y entrada de la última bala de la Killer7 en su frente. Ada abrió los ojos, mirando aliviada a Wesker bajando la humeante arma. Nadie habló, ella se limitó a contemplar cómo las nuevas heridas de él empezaban a cicatrizar paulatinamente. Comprendió que estaba trabajando para un monstruo, un monstruo que le había salvado la vida. Lo que había presenciado era inhumano, antinatural. Y Albert Wesker estaba allí plantado, tan campante y con un semblante serio pero tranquilo.

Porque eran tan sólo eso, nuevas heridas, que se cerraban solas.

* * *

**Y aquí estoy de nuevo tras varios meses :D Como informé, me quería dedicar solo a Afterlife Love, pero ahora que llega el verano puedo atender todos mis fics.**

**Muchas gracias a Erika y Yuna-Tidus-Love por comentar y darle fav y follow a mi fic ;D Me alegra ver que comienza a tener más lectores este fic, así que esta misma tarde o mañana subiré otro capítulo-que lleva ya escrito en papel unas semanas xD**

**Un abrazo!**


	7. Con sabor a limón

**Capítulo 7 _Con sabor a limón_**

Wesker entró al local, de aspecto descuidado y sucio, arrugando la nariz al llegarle un fuerte olor a alcohol mezclado con sudor. Se preguntó-y reprochó- por qué había elegido aquel tugurio, habiendo muchos otros bares cercanos que seguramente serían el doble de limpios y refinados que en el que se hallaba, denominado "_El rincón del Diablo"._ Le pareció que el nombre casaba perfectamente con el recinto, pequeño y abarrotado de mesas sucias negras y sillas, una barra rojiza en el centro y algunas barras de striptease.

Estaba vacío-cosa que no le extrañó-a excepción de una camarera vestida con unos pantalones cortos y una camisa negra entallada. Wesker avanzó hasta la barra, aunque no se atrevió ni a sentarse ni a apoyarse en ella. La muchacha se percató de ello, y con una dulce y divertida sonrisa, acudió a atenderle.

-Buenas noches, caballero… Le aseguro que si toma asiento la silla no va a absorverle-dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

Wesker arqueó una ceja y escrutó, tras el resguardo de sus gafas de sol, a la joven camarera. Era pelirroja, de tez pálida y ojos grisáceos. Albert recordó al instante a la molesta hermana menor de Chris Redfield, Claire, y por desgracia también se acordó de Odette Muller. El recordarla aumentó sus anasias por tomar un trago.

-Un whiskey-espetó secamente, colocando una servilleta sobre el cojín rojo del taburete, para después sentarse cuidadosamente en él.

Hizo una mueca de asco, que a la chica le pareció graciosa. Ella dejó escapar una risita, juvenil y suave.

-¿Qué?-inquirió molesto.- ¿Le hago gracia?

-No, no es eso… Bueno, en parte sí, pero… Disculpe, señor. No era mi intención ofenderle.

-Da igual-le cortó él, ahuecándose el cabello.- ¿Esto suele estar tan vacío?

La pregunta de Wesker fue acompañada por un breve repaso a la estancia.

-No, hasta hace una hora estaba lleno. Iba a ponerme a limpiar y cerrar, pero ha entrado usted. Y un cliente más es siempre bienvenido-replicó ella, esbozando una sonrisa.

Wesker se extrañó que aquello tuviese su clientela. _Quizá solo vienen por las chicas. Sí, será eso…_

En cuanto ella le entregó el vaso de whiskey, lo tomó con brusqudad y le dio un largo trago. Lo dejó casi a la mitad. Al instante se arrepintió, sintiendo una fuerte quemazón en la garganta y un intenso cosquilleo en la lengua. Pero se esfumó en un segundo y se sintió reconfortado por el sabor a alcohol. Y recordó el motivo por el que estaba allí.

Tras continuas investigaciones y experimentos, había terminado de sintetizar el virus Uroboros, gracias a Jill Valentine. Lo probó en distintos sujetos, cinco investigadores a su cargo que habían resultado ser unos completos inútiles. Al principio penso que fue un éxito, pero tras varios minutos mutaron espantosamente. Se encargó personalmente de eliminar para siempre sus restos quemándolos, ya que descubrió que era una de las pocas maneras efectivas de hacerlo. De paso encontró el punto débil del Uroboros: el fuego y las altas temperaturas.

Y siendo franco, se sentía bastante decepcionado, incluso un tanto entristecido. Comenzaba a pensar que sus esfuerzos eran en vano. ¿Y si el Uroboros lo mataba a él también? Su desmotivación iba en aumento, y eso no ayudaba en sus planes.

Terminó de beber e whiskey. Dejó caer dos billetes de diez dólares sobre la barra, haciendo el amago de levantarse, pero la camarera le ofreció otro vaso más, esta vez con un contenido distinto. Era un líquido transparente, que sin duda no era agua. Olió un leve aroma a cítrico proveniente de la bebida.

-Corre a cuenta de la casa. Es Vodka con limón.

Suspirando, aceptó la copa. Bebió de ella, frunciendo el ceño al sentir cómo el Vodka pasaba por su garganta. Era bastante fuerte, aunque no se quejó. Se marchó segundos después de terminar de catarlo.

Y, cavilando de vuelta a su coche, con un sabor a limón concentrado en su boca, pensó que las noticias y acontecimientos últimamente eran tan amargas y le quemaban por dentro tanto como el Vodka con limón.

* * *

**Aquí el otro capítulo prometido. Intentaré subirlos de dos en dos cada viernes, que son 30 los temas a tratar y apenas voy por el ocho XD Espero que os haya gustado :)**

**Y ya sabéis, si no dejáis reviews, seréis acosados por Justin Bieber y One Direction eternamente.**

**Un abrazo!**


End file.
